Shining Dragon
by ZeroKaien
Summary: Issei Hyodo, el integrante del trió pervertido de la academia Kuo. Nadie imaginaria que este joven...este bueno para nada, pervertido e inútil chico fuera en el pasado un poderoso guerrero al servicio de una diosa. Siendo que su leyenda estremece a los lideres de las facciones y volverá para salvar a los 4 mundos. Issei x Harem...Rias y Akeno principales (HAITUS INDEFINIDO)
1. Capitulo 0: Una vida pasada

Capítulo 0: Una vida pasada

 **Higschool DxD así como otros elementos pueden aparecer en esta historia son reservados a sus respectivos autores. Este fic está hecho sin fines de lucro, solo es por diversión**

Es un hermoso lugar en el que estoy, no existe guerra ni contaminación u odio…simplemente se vive en paz y calma sin depender de los aparatos electrónicos. Este es un lugar maravilloso...se tiene una vida rudimentaria pero es tranquila y pacifica donde no hay porque preocuparse de enfermedades o agonías. Nunca quiero irme de aquí. Es cierto que extraño mi mundo pero este lugar hace que toda preocupación o sufrimiento desaparezcan de mi mente y corazón

\- Issei – Dijo una voz para que viera a un grupo de persona que no les reconocí el rostro siendo que empezaban a desaparecer mientras una luz cegadora abarcaba el lugar. Desperté para ver que me encuentro en mi cama pero tengo una extraña sensación…algo suave y cálido que está a mi lado para que vea un mechón de cabello rojo…de un hermoso color carmesí que brilla con los rayos del sol. Al quitar las sabanas vi a una hermosa chica de grandes pechos, piel blanca que estaba desnuda en mi cama…pero la reconocí…era una de las Onee-sama de la academia donde estudio… su nombre es… Rias Gremory.

Pero hay algo en mi mente que me hace olvidar que una bella y voluptuosa chica…una de las chicas más populares de la academia Kuo está durmiendo plácidamente en mi cama como si no le importara estar desvestida…unas palabras en un idioma que no entiendo pero están grabadas con fuego en mi mente…

 _"Naumanku_ _sanmanda_ _bodanam_ _abiraunken sowaka"_

Un nuevo comienzo y una vida pasada se unen en un solo ser que fue alguien realmente temido por su poder y ahora es un chico normal que no tiene futuro alguno en los temas amorosos. Pero todo cambiara cuando el presente y el pasado colisionen provocando el renacimiento de un legendario guerrero que caminara hacia el futuro para proteger a quienes le son importantes.

 _ **Hola ¿Cómo están? Bueno dejo este pequeño pseudo-prólogo de un fic que próximamente subiré a mi perfil…este es mi primer proyecto que subo ya con más experiencia siendo que había hecho uno antes pero no había tenido la calidad que uno esperaría…y no se preocupen, LOS CAPÍTULOS SIGUIENTES SERÁN MÁS LARGOS…lo prometo. Pueden dejar sus predicciones sobre de que tratara este fic.**_

 _ **Como creo que se darán cuenta uno de los animes que lo componen es Higschool DxD pero el otro lo dejo a su imaginación…dejen en reviews o PM sus predicciones y comentarios.**_

 _ **Aclaro que este fic no lo actualizare tan pronto por lo que espero que comprendan que pasara mucho tiempo para que publique pero prometo que será algo de su agrado**_

 _ **En el próximo capítulo revelare el segundo anime que conforma la historia**_

 _ **Los capítulos estarán sujetos a cambios sin previo aviso**_

 _ **Perdonen las faltas de ortografía como de escritura**_

 _ **Es todo por el momento**_

 _ **Soy ZeroKaien…hasta la próxima**_

 _ **Gracias Totales**_

 _ **P.D.: RE SUBÍ LA HISTORIA DEBIDO A QUE NO LO PODÍA EDITAR EL CAPITULO…POR LO QUE ME DISCULPO Y NO SE PREOCUPEN NO ABANDONARE LA HISTORIA, ESTO ES SOLO EL INICIO Y VAMOS HASTA EL FINAL. PERO COMO DIJE ANTES TARDARE EN ACTUALIZAR**_


	2. Capitulo 1: El resurgir del Rey de Shura

**Capitulo 1: El resurgir del Rey de Shura**

 **Higschool DxD y Tenku Senki Shurato así como otros elementos pueden aparecer en esta historia son reservados a sus respectivos autores. Este fic está hecho sin fines de lucro, solo es por diversión**

 **Simbología**

 **\- Hola, ¿cómo están? – Dialogo**

 ***Bueno, ¿me escuchas?* Llama telefónica, holograma, etc.**

" _ **Ohm sowaka**_ **" Los mantras que se realizan para manipular el Sohma**

 **[Es bueno estar de vuelta] Ddraig, algún dragón o algún ser que no tenga un cuerpo**

 **[** **De regreso a la acción ] ****Shura o algún espíritu de los Shakti**

Me encuentro sentado en los vestidores en donde se hace el [Rating Game] entre Rias Gremory y Sairaorg Bael, es la ultima pelea en el torneo de los jóvenes demonios

Es irónico, yo que he estado en tantas batallas este nervioso ahora

El [sucesor del Brahma], el [Rey de Shura] y el [Sekiryuutei] actuara como un novato pero no era tan sencillo como creen, muchos de mis compañeros han caído

Kiba

Mi adorada Akeno

Koneko

Gasper

Rossweisse

Xenovia

Asia

Todos habían luchado con honor y determinación hasta el final con oponentes que demostraron su valía pero lo siguiente me dejaría congelado…

*La participante Rias Gremory ha sido retirada*

Mi maestra y amada novia ha caído por lo que era mi turno…es irónico como todo empezó.

Pienso en eso mientras camino por los pasillos de los vestidores portando mi [Shura-Welsh Dragon-o-Shakti Scale Mail]

Todo comenzó con aquel [Rating Game] donde luchábamos porque Rias cancelara su compromiso con Raiser Phenex pero en ese mismo evento se revelo mi identidad como el Rey de Shura de los ocho valientes de la esfera celestial al servicio de su majestad Lakshu así como el mismo sucesor del Brahma pero no esperaba que ese solo era el inicio de una vida llena de luchas como de alegrías…siempre estuve pensando que hubiera pasado si Shura no me hubiera salvado en esa ocasión. Pensar en eso no me servirá porque eso ya pasó…pero como dicen recordar es vivir…

\- Dimensión de bolsillo – Meses atrás -

Issei estaba frente a Raiser casi herido y semiinconsciente siendo que detrás de él estaba Rias, Akeno y Asia. El castaño salvo a la morena al lanzar una especie de energía dorada pero lo que sorprendió a la [Reina] Gremory fue que esa energía era poderosa y pura como la luz pero no le hacía daño además de que en su mano apareció un vajra, siendo que con un ataque elimino a la [Reina] Phenex. Pero después de eso no lo volvió a usar, era algo que le resultaba extraño porque parecía que lo dominaba

\- ¡ISE! – Exclamo Rias temiendo lo peor mientras el castaño avanzaba siendo que estaba inconsciente

\- ¡Por favor, ya no sigas Ise-san! – Suplicaba Asia mientras trataba de curarlo pero un muro de fuego le impedía el paso

(¿Este es el final?) Pensaba el castaño (Después de esforzarme tanto ¿es todo lo que conseguí? ¿No podre salvar a quien me salvo de la garras de la muerte?)

La frustración invadía su mente siendo que apenas era consciente de lo que estaba haciendo pero no noto como algo en su interior se liberaba siendo que "eso" estaba llamando a un viejo amigo

\- ¿? –

Mientras en una sala empezaba a brillar una figurilla de oro que tenia la apariencia de un león que estaba extendido de patas siendo que pasaba una persona que vio esto por lo que se sorprendió al ver como desaparecía siendo que fue a un salón para hincarse ante una persona

\- Su majestad Lakshu–

\- ¿Qué pasa? Hayami – Dijo la mencionada

\- El Shakti del rey de Shura acaba de desaparecer –

\- ¡¿Cómo dices?! – Exclamo su majestad Lakshu – (Entonces Issei está en peligro…¿habré hecho bien en sellarle su Sohma?)- pensaba preocupada

\- Envía orbes celestiales a los 8 valientes…diles que es una emergencia – Decía la mujer

\- Como ordene, su majestad Lakshu – Dijo el hombre para retirarse

\- Issei – Susurro muy preocupada por su amigo y ex-sirviente

\- Dimensión de bolsillo -

El castaño seguía avanzando aun cuando su cuerpo no podía mas siendo que era una agonía pero el dolor no se comparaba a la determinación que tenia de ganar por su ama

\- Eres bastante molesto – Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa engreída – Por lo que te voy a convertirte en cenizas –

\- ¡Ya basta Issei-kun! – Exclamaba Akeno llorando – ¡Ya ha sido suficiente, no tienes que luchar más…hicimos lo que pudimos! – mientras veía como avanzaba muy mal herido para que el rubio creara una inmensa bola de fuego

\- Dio una buena lucha, debo de reconocerle eso, por lo que no las atacare – Dijo una voz detrás de las Onee-sama para que vieran a…

\- Ravel Phenex –

\- ¡Es tu fin! – Dijo Raiser para lanzar la esfera ígnea sobre el castaño

\- ¡ISEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! – Gritaron horrorizadas las chicas debido a que veían como era engullido por el fuego siendo que su majestad Lakshu tuvo un mal presentimiento como los 8 valientes

En ese momento se disipa la esfera de fuego para dejar ver a un león blanco de ojos rojos que estaba frente al castaño mientras miraba al Phenex como su presa

\- ¿Cómo es posible? – Decía Raiser asustado - ¡¿Por qué no estas convertido en cenizas?!…a esa bola de fuego le imbuí mucho poder -

\- ¿Qué es eso? – Pregunto la rubia sorprendida – Se supone que nadie puede soportar el fuego de un Phenex….menos aun un león como ese pero tiene un aura que me pone nerviosa –

[Tiempo de no vernos…Issei] Decía el león al ver como el castaño estaba en trance para posar su frente con la de su protegido siendo que se recupero. Siendo que el mencionado al verlo… se sorprendió

\- S-Shura – Dijo el [peón] Gremory - ¿Realmente eres tú? Shura -

[Así es] Decía el león [Sentí como estabas en peligro por lo que vine desde la esfera celestial…oye Ddrag despierta] En ese momento brilla el orbe verde del guantelete sorprendiendo a todos al escuchar un bostezo

[Oh, tiempo sin vernos Shura] Dijo el dragón rojo

\- Ese león blanco y el dragón de la [Boosted Gear]….- Decía la pelirroja sorprendida

\- ¿Esta charlando? – Completo Akeno siendo que estaba

[¿Por qué Issei no está luchando con todo su poder?] Pregunto el ser identificado como Shura

[Ya debería de saberlo] Respondió el dragón

[Entiendo]Decía Shura para recitar un cantico en sincronización con Issei

 _"¡Naumanku_ _sanmanda_ _bodanam abiraunken sowaka_ _…_ _Naumanku_ _sanmanda_ _bodanam abiraunken sowaka… Naumanku_ _sanmanda_ _bodanam abiraunken sowaka!"_

En ese momento del cuerpo del castaño aparece una extraña aura blanca desde su ser mientras siente como algo dentro de él se libera

\- Ddraig…Shura...necesitare su ayuda con esto – Dijo el castaña para ver como su voz se volvía más seria (Nota: Imagínense con la voz de Miyata de Hajime no Ippo New Challenger) cosa que sorprendió a Rias como a Akeno y a Asia – Raiser Phenex…es tu final – sentencio con una mirada seria y madura

\- Eso es lo que crees – Dijo Raiser lanzando otra bola de fuego que el castaño desvió con su mano que estaba cubierta con una energía dorada para aparecer nuevamente el vajra que uso antes para salvar a la morena para sostenerlo poniéndolo en forma diagonal, posando sus dedos índice y medio de su mano derecha en el otro extremo del arma siendo que toca dicho objeto a su vez un signo en sanscrito aparece en la frente del [peón] Gremory para decir…

" _¡Ohm Shura Sowaka!_ " Exclamo el castaño mientras figuras de monjes budistas en esferas doradas mientras un deslizador con forma de león blanco con llamas verdes se eleva al cielo mientras Issei es rodeado con un fulgor marfil con forma de león se cierne sobre el para cubrirlo.

Es envuelto en llamas pero estaba tranquilo para que se veían 5 imágenes, 4 de estas giran alrededor del castaño por lo que empieza a ser vestido por una armadura siendo que su mano derecha aparece cubierta por una armadura, sigue las botas tienen forma de patas de un león como la cara del animal en el pecho y los hombros pronunciados dando el aspecto de una melena. En ese momento gira el vajra tomándolo con la mano derecha para presentarse

\- Issei, Rey de Shura - Dijo el castaño

Todos notan como tiene puesta una armadura de color blanco con toques dorados y rojos con un yelmo dorado sin morrión, visera y barbera además de una cota de cuerpo completo de color azul oscuro pero en su brazo izquierdo se encuentra la [Boosted Gear] que no había sido modificada pero se nota como sobre esta está un escudo pero en este se encuentra un orbe además del diseño del arma pero tiene garras de dragón. El escudo es plegable para quedar como el guantelete rojo

\- Sala de monitoreo –

Sona y su [Reina] estaban impresionadas al ver esa armadura pero la heredera Sitri estaba segura de que había visto ese blindaje en algún lado pero la pregunta era ¿Dónde?

\- Sala VIP –

Había 6 personas observando el encuentro siendo que estaban con la boca abierta debido a que reconocían la armadura pues no esperaban verla en persona debido a que solo habían oído rumores así como leyendas

\- Ese es… ¡¿[El Rey de Shura]?! – Exclamo una rubia sorprendida

\- Si, de eso no hay duda – Decía una castaña – Esa armadura es como la que se cuenta en las leyendas -

\- Debo decir que no esperaba que Rias-chan tuviera bajo su mando a uno de los 8 valientes y menos que al rey de Shura que es al mismo tiempo el sucesor del Brahma como el portador de la [Boosted Gear] – Decía un rubio - ¿No creen que eso es hacer trampa? – pregunto molesto para ver a un pelirrojo de unos 30 años

\- Aunque lo diga, nosotros no teníamos conocimiento de esto, Lord Phenex –

\- ¿Quién esperaría que él [Rey de Shura] fuera también el [Sekuryuutei]? – Decía un pelirrojo más joven

\- Es simplemente genial – Dijo una morena de coletas con estrellas en los ojos siendo que tenía planes para ese chico castaño

\- ¿? –

Frente a su majestad Lakshu se encuentran 6 personas inclinadas a ella mientras la miran con respeto y lealtad

\- Me alegro que hayan venido –

\- ¿Por qué nos ha llamado? Su majestad Lakshu – Pregunto un hombre de piel pálida con los ojos cerrados

\- Es para informarles que el Shakti del Rey de Shura ha desaparecido –

\- ¿Qué acaba de decir? – Dijo un hombre de cabello negro amarrado con una banda en su cabeza

\- ¿El Shakti del rey de Shura…? – Decía una chica de cabello verde con ojos rojos sorprendida

\- ¿Ha desaparecido? – Decía un moreno de cabello negro

\- Entonces Issei está en problemas – Decía un rubio naranja con mechones morados y una joya en la frente… pero se notaba en su voz que estaba preocupado

\- Me temo que si – Decía su majestad Lakshu – Me contacte con Mii para que me informara lo que pasó y resulta…-

Empezó a contarles a todo como empezó a usar una máscara de pervertido así como se convirtió en un demonio entre otras cosas que dejo sorprendidos a todos puesto que no esperaban que cambiara tanto el castaño que conocieron pero sabían que tenía un motivo por el cual usaba esa fachada de degenerado

\- Entonces… - Decía un castaño con el cabello largo

\- Si el Shakti fue al mundo humano es porque Issei lo necesitaba – Dijo la reina pero de pronto empezó a sentir un mareo por lo que la peli verde y el castaño la ayudaron a sostenerse.

Extrañas visiones venían a su mente.

Podía ver como sus hombres así como los miembros de las 3 facciones peleaban ferozmente contra un incontable ejército de seres salvajes y sedientos de sangre.

También podía ver como otras extrañas personas peleaban junto a ellas. Pero el enemigo era numeroso y uno a uno de los 8 valientes caían derrotados. Siendo que trataban de proteger a los 4 mundos. Después el mundo se volvía un caos de sangre, muerte, guerra, y destrucción. Issei estaba frente a una ser inmenso que tenía 6 cabezas como partes de bestias en todo su cuerpo veía como él solo se lanzaba contra la criatura

\- ¡Su majestad! - Le gritaban sus subordinados

\- ¿Qué pasa, que le sucede algo?- Pregunto el rubio

Lakshu se recuperaba de las visiones previas y volteo a ver a sus protectores que se veían muy preocupados.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien? - Pregunto el moreno

\- Si estoy bien pero hay algo que debo decirles - dijo la mujer seriamente

\- ¿Pero porque?, ¿qué ocurre?, ¿acaso pasa algo malo? Su majestad Lakshu - Pregunto la peli verde preocupada, pues temía tanto como los demás que el comportamiento raro de su soberana se debía a una sola cosa: había sentido la presencia de un nuevo enemigo y tenido una visión del futuro.

\- Si, pasa algo malo - dijo en tono serio - Acabo de tener una visión de lo que podría tratarse de una nueva batalla que involucra a ángeles, demonios, caídos y a nosotros, los habitantes de la esfera celestial pero sobre todo a Issei que puede morir en esa terrible batalla – revelo, sorprendiendo a todos

\- Tan grave es…- Preguntaba el hombre de la banda

\- Si, es sobre [Trihexa] – Dijo la líder de la esfera celestial

\- ¡¿[Trihexa]?! – Exclamaron los 6 soldados sorprendidos ante tal revelación

\- Dimensión de bolsillo -

En ese momento el castaño caminaba hacia el rubio que estaba paralizado mientras

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Explosion]

Siendo que un aura verde rodeaba al castaño mientras sus ojos momentáneamente tomaron el aspecto de una bestia

\- Maldito – Mascullo Raiser - ¡¿Crees que me dejare vencer?! – exclamo para lanzar una ráfagas de flechas de fuego pero noto como el castaño extendió su mano bloqueando sus ataques

\- Es imposible – Decía Ravel para atacar siendo que el castaño la miro para que en un instante apareciera frente a ella poniendo su mano en la cabeza

\- No interfieras…esta es una lucha entre tu hermano y yo – Dijo el Rey de Shura para la rubia cayera de rodillas inmóvil

\- ¿Qué me hiciste? – Pregunto la pequeña

\- He drenado parte de tu energía…como Phenex deberás reponerte pronto pero me dará el tiempo exacto para acabar con Raiser – Explico Issei para ir frente al rubio que no salía de su asombro mientras veía como el sirviente Gremory caminaba hacia él

\- Espera – Decía el rubio retrocediendo – Esta unión es importante…es por el futuro de los demonios…- se justificaba aterrado porque lo superaba por mucho el castaño frente a él

\- Eso no me importa…quien sigue esa filosofía es un estúpido que quiere morir en mis manos – Respondió Issei con determinación – Jamás dejare que alguien como tú tenga a una mujer tan hermosa como Rias –

\- ¿Así que la quieres para ti? – Pregunto altanera mente Raiser mientras preparaba una inmensa bola de fuego sobre el castaño - ¿Solo la quieres por su cuerpo? – se mofaba para que el castaño reirá levemente – ¿Qué es tan gracioso? –

\- Yo no me fijo en su físico si no en como es, es cierto que es una Ojou-sama pero es una chica increible que merece ser tratada como mujer y no un trofeo…hasta que aprendas esa lección jamás podrás amar a una mujer. Pero sobretodo no dejare que me arrebates a la persona que más quiero en este mundo – Exclamo el castaño sonrojando a Rias – También osaste lastimar a mi hermosa y amada senpai como a mi querida hermana menor…por eso voy a hacerte pagar –

Ante tal comentario Akeno se sonrojo como Rias mientras Asia estaba desaminada por que ante los ojos del castaño era solamente su hermanita siendo que ella tenía sentimientos diferentes de un hermano hacia Issei

\- Es hora de acabar con esto – Dijo el [peón]

El castaño toma su arma y pone su dedo índice y medio para recitar la misma letanía de antes

" _Naumanku_ _sanmanda_ _bodanam abiraunken sowaka_ "

Empezaba a girar el vajra siendo que tomo un color dorado para girarlo y marcar un círculo alrededor de su posición para que el círculo dorado aumentara de tamaño por lo que dio un salto mientras una luz dorada lo cubría

\- ¡[Shura…Mah'ha-ken Boosted]! (Golpe Destructor de Shura Potenciado) – Exclamo el castaño lanzando un puñetazo del cual salieron varios rayos de su puño que tomaron la forma de un león para que Raiser lanzar una inmensa esfera de fuego siendo que ambos ataques colisionaron pero el león de energía dorada gano por el simple hecho de que el poder que contenía fue multiplicado por 7 siendo que recibió el ataque de lleno mientras era cubierto por el resplandor dorado para…

*El participante Raiser Phenex ha sido eliminado…¡LA GANADORA ES LA PARTICIPANTE RIAS GREMORY!*

\- Ganamos – Dijo Asia emocionada al punto de derramar lagrimas

\- ¿En verdad ganamos? – Pregunto la pelirroja…incrédula por el resultado

\- ¡Si, ganamos! – Exclamo Akeno para que vieran como el castaño se acercaba a ellas para poner una mano en su cabeza curándola de todo daño siendo que estaba como nueva para repetir el mismo proceso con Rias y que la pelirroja se levantara y le acariciara el rostro como lo hacía la morena

\- Lo logramos Buchou, Akeno-san –

\- No, tú lo lograste…gracias a ti conseguimos la victoria –Decía Rias

\- Eres realmente fuerte –Decía Akeno

\- Ise puede que nos hayamos librado de este compromiso pero habrá otros en el futuro – Decía la pelirroja seriamente

\- Si eso llega a pasar volveremos a pelear y ganaren… – Decía el castaño pero no termino la frase porque Rías lo beso cosa que dejo con una expresión triste a Asia siendo que Akeno hizo lo mismo

\- Ese fue mi primer beso tengo entendido que en Japón son algo importante – Decía la pelirroja

\- También te di mi primer beso…fufufu – Decía la morena

\- B-Beso – Dijo el castaño por que no esperaba que las Onee-sama le dieran ese honor - ¿Están seguras de dármelo? -

\- Completamente - Dijo Akeno

\- Te los has ganado - Decia Rias

Pero en ese momento ven como la armadura se separa del cuerpo de Issei mientras tomaba la forma del león blanco - Entonces este es el adiós – expreso con tristeza

[Me temo que mi tiempo ha terminado…solo vine para ayudarte y tus energías han sido drenadas. Además de que aún no liberas tu poder por lo que no puedes mantener el vínculo por un periodo de tiempo prologado]

\- Entiendo, espero verte pronto – Dijo el castaño

[Algo me dice que será así, no te digo adiós si no un hasta luego] Dijo Shura para chocar su pata con la mano del castaño siendo que se convirtió en una esfera de luz blanca para desaparecer en el firmamento de la dimensión de bolsillo

\- Bu…Rias…Akeno…Asia – Decía el castaño corrigiéndose para que las mencionadas lo miraran siendo que las Onee-sama se sonrojaron al oír como las llamo por su nombre y sin honoríficos por lo que sonrieron por que se sintieron contentas por eran más cercanas a su salvador que ante sus ojos era el hombre más asombroso del mundo como el hombre de sus sueños - Es hora de ir casa –

Pero al dar dos pasos sintió como todo le daba vueltas para que se volviera oscuro siendo que caía desde el tejado por lo que Rias y Akeno lo atraparon

\- Tonto, te has sobre esforzado – Dijo la [Reina] Gremory derramado lagrimas

\- Gracias por todo, Ise – Decía la pelirroja abrazando la cabeza de su sirviente siendo que estaba como su [Reina] – Ahora descansa todo lo que necesites…te lo mereces –

La pelirroja recostó al castaño mientras ponía en sus muslos la cabeza de su sirviente siendo que al verlo así de calmado la hizo sonreír debido a que se veía tan pacifico a pesar de hacer sufrido tanto por los embates de aquella encarnizada batalla que el castaño termino con esa técnica que al parecer de las Onee-sama fue genial

\- [Shura Mah'ha-ken] – Susurro Rias

\- Felicidades Rias, has ganado el encuentro – Dijo una voz

\- ¡Onii-sama! – Dijo la pelirroja sorprendiendo a Asia puesto que ya conocía al hermano de su ama y al Maou Carmesí

\- Como se acordó, el matrimonio entre tu persona y Raiser esta cancelado – Decía la rubia mayor

\- Okaa-sama – Dijo Ravel que ya se había recuperado como había dicho el castaño

\- Veo que él [Rey de Shura] fue amable contigo – Decia Lady Phenex

\- ¿[Rey de Shura]? – Preguntaron las chicas confundidas puesto que no sabían de que hablaba la matriarca Phenex

\- Veo que no lo sabe – Decía el rubio

\- ¿Saber qué? – Pregunto Rias

\- No es algo que yo deba decírtelo, si no ese chico – Dijo Lord Phenex viendo al castaño – La casa Gremory ahora es una de las casa mas fuertes del inframundo…la casa del Rey de Shura…la casa del dragón…la casa del Brahma...en verdad que los envidio – acto seguido el rubio junto a su esposa e hija desapareció pero dejo con muchas dudas en su mente a Rias mas las que tenia

¿Qué era ese león?

¿Qué significa eso de que su [peón] es el [Rey de Shura]?

¿A qué se refería con la casa del [Rey de Shura]?

¿Casa del [Brahma]?

¿Qué fue esa energía blanca como el marfil que uso su sirviente?

Eran preguntas que ella como Akeno y Asia tenían pero una voz interrumpió los pensamientos de las chicas

\- ¡Issei! – Exclamo una morena que traía un vestido blanco de una pieza con zapatillas a juego que se acerco a ellos

\- Tranquila Raynare-san…Ise-san solo está cansado…gasto mucha energía – Dijo Asia

Efectivamente, esta chica era el ángel caído Raynare que se le había encomendado la misión de exterminar a Issei pero al ver lo amable que era se arrepintió pero no pudo evitar que lo mataran. Por lo que el castaño la rescato a ella como a Asia y les dio un hogar al permitirles vivir en su casa debido a que vivía solo.

Sus padres murieron cuando era un niño y vivió con su abuelo hasta los 15 debido a que el falleció por la vejez siendo que le dejo su casa así como el dojo pero este al no tener tiempo para ser instructor opto por convertirlo en un dojo particular.

Por fortuna su abuelo dejo todo en orden así como sus padres dejaron un seguro como una manutención por lo que solo debía preocuparse por sus estudios así como terminar una carrera

\- Menos mal – Dijo la caída con un suspiro de alivio – En todo caso no pensé que fuera uno de los 8 valientes –

\- ¿8 valientes? – Preguntaron Rias, Akeno y Asia

\- ¿Es que acaso no conocen la esfera celestial? – Pregunto la morena incrédula

\- ¿Esfera celestial? – Pregunto Asia confundida

\- De Asia lo esperaría debido a que es nueva en el mundo sobre natural pero no de ustedes Rias Gremory y su [Reina] – Dijo la caído algo arrogante molestando a las Onee-sama

\- En todo caso debemos llevar a Issei-kun al castillo o a su casa para que descanse – Decía Sirzechs

\- Es mejor a su casa, un lugar más hogareño le hará bien – Recomendó Akeno

\- De acuerdo, llévenlo a su casa… y una vez que se recupere quiero que lo lleves a la casa Rias. Tu padre, hermano y yo debemos hablar con él – Dijo la castaña

\- Así será madre – Dijo la pelirroja para que Akeno preparara un círculo mágico mientras Raynare hacia otro para adelantarse para preparar el cuarto del castaño debido a que había estado durmiendo en este mientras el castaño y la rubia estaban en el campamento de entrenamiento para el [Rating Game] por lo que estaba desordenada la alcoba debido a que se apresuro a ir a verlo antes del evento

La pelirroja, la morena y la rubia fueron por sus compañeros para después ir con Koneko a la casa del castaño donde la loli lo llevo hasta su cuarto pero no sin antes hacer algo que sorprendió a todos…le dio un beso en la frente

\- Gracias por todo, te esforzaste mucho…senpai – Dijo Koneko con una leve sonrisa para retirarse y dejarlo descansar como se lo había ganado por su arduo esfuerzo por lo que eso fue la llave de su victoria

\- ¿? –

Tras la explicación que les dio su majestad Lakshu, los miembros restantes de los 8 valientes estaban sorprendidos como preocupados por su líder y el guerrero más fuerte…el único que ha alcanzado el equilibrio del Sohma así como es el sucesor del Brahma

\- Esto que nos ha dicho…- Decía la peli verde

\- Es grave – Completo el castaño

\- Lo sé, Renge…Hyuga. Por eso mismo debemos convocar una reunión con las 3 facciones –

\- No creo que sea necesario – Dijo el guerrero con los ojos cerrados

\- ¿A qué te refieres Kuuya? – Pregunto la soberana de la esfera celestial

\- Ha habido cambios significativos…el Sohma del mundo de los humanos no esta tan ajetreado como lo estaba antes. Algo me dice que acontecerá un suceso en el que Issei-san estará involucrado y con eso podremos charlar con los líderes de las 3 facciones –

\- Se que eres el más sabio de los 8 valientes… así que seguiré tu consejo –

\- Ahora queda el caso de que Issei libero su Sohma…si pudo invocar por un breve tiempo su Shakti…significa que está rompiendo el sello – Dijo el rubio

\- Eso significa que batallas venideras asechan la vida de nuestro compañero –

\- Temo que tengas razón, Ryouma -

\- Entonces debemos ayudarlo –

\- Desgraciadamente Dan, no podemos intervenir en el mundo humano…-

\- Pero su majestad…-

\- Son las leyes grabadas en oro y que se establecieron hace miles de años siendo que son inamovibles e inviolables –

\- Entiendo – Dijo el mencionado inclinando la cabeza

\- ¿Entonces qué haremos su majestad? –

\- Debemos esperar Hyuga…a que el destino de Issei siga su curso hasta que sea el momento de intervenir –

\- Entendemos – Dijeron los guerreros que estaban insatisfechos debido a que el destino que le esperaba al Rey de Shura era terrible y encarnizado pero lo más lamentable era que el castaño no lo sabía

\- Días después – Habitación de Issei – Residencia Hyodo – Cuidad de Kuo –

El castaño despertaba para ver que estaba solo por lo que supuso que todos estaban en la academia siendo que se levanto para estirarse e ir a una estantería donde tomo a un peluche azul con alas de murciélago y orejas puntiagudas para mirarlo

\- Debo reconocer que me engañaste debido a que no podía sentir tu Sohma pero ahora que he liberado parte del sello que me puso Lakshu pude sentir tu presencia…Mii – Dijo el castaño para que el peluche ¿empezara a sudar? Pero no hablaba, así que dedico ser un poco más "persuasivo"– Bueno, como veo que está sucio lo lavare…con jabón –

El peluche recordó cuando lo lavo la caída una vez por lo que quedo con un trauma con los productos de lavado debido a que casi se envenena. Al oír eso tomo el peluche su verdadera forma mostrando a un ser peludo color amarillo con alas y cola de dragón que tenía un orbe en su abdomen

\- Así que Lakshu me ha estado vigilando…quien diría que la líder y protectora de la esfera celestial seria una acosadora – Dijo el castaño burlón

*Oye…tu, Issei…ten más respeto con su majestad Lakshu*

*No soy ninguna acosadora, tonto Issei*

*Debes tener más respeto con las mujeres Issei-chan*

\- También me da gusto oírlos, Renge, Lakshu y Reiga– Dijo el castaño al ver como el estomago de Mii brillaba – Ahora me dirás porque enviaste a Mii para espiarme – pregunto para que escuchara como Lakshu se ponía nerviosa

*Sobre eso…*

*Deberías considerarte afortunado que su majestad Lakshu se preocupe por ti*

\- Lo se Dan…pero hubiera preferido que no sellara mi Sohma –

*Sé que me equivoque pero quiero que entiendas…* Decia Lakshu pero no termino la frase porque...

\- Que era por mi bien…si no muchos seres sobrenaturales hubieran venido por mi – Decía el castaño – Después de todo, tengo una reputación…asi que supongo que era lo más lógico -

*Pero ahora que eres un demonio…sé que te hará falta ese poder para luchar aun cuando tengas tu [Boosted Gear]*

\- ¿Entonces ya lo sabías? – Pregunto el castaño sorprendido

*Si, cuando derrotaste vi ese guante para que al tocarlo supiera que era* Decía la chica

\- Entiendo –

*Liberas el sello…repite al mismo tiempo que yo* Decía Lakshu mientras transmitia su Sohma a través de Mii, siendo que ambos dijeron la mismo tiempo

" _Naumanku sanmanda donbada maja shirie sowaka ohm maranda Kahn on mei Han"_

En ese momento el castaño sintió como una energía recorría cada célula de ser mientras su mente y cuerpo se armonizaban en un solo eje por lo que fue cubierto con un gran resplandor blanco mientras todas sus vivencias, experiencias y recuerdod

*Es todo…dejaremos de estar en contacto durante un tiempo por lo que te pido que envíes a Mii a casa por favor, Issei*

\- De acuerdo – Dijo el castaño para que llevara al joven Naga al dojo de su hogar siendo que concentro su Sohma para abrir un portal para que la criatura entrara

" _¡Naumanku sanmanda donbada maja shirie Kahn sowaka!"_

– Hasta luego, Mii…salúdame a todos en la esfera celestial – Lo despidió el castaño mientras veía como la luz cada vez se comprimía para desaparecer - Creo que como ya estoy bien, empezare a limpiar la casa así como practicar un poco – para que empezara a limpiar la casa que le heredo su abuelo

Empezó desde la mañana y termino casi en la tarde debido a que la casa no era muy grande pero si espaciosa…termino en el dojo de la casa para empezar a calentar y posteriormente entrenar como aprendió en la esfera celestial. Por suerte Lakshu lo envió con su equipo de entrenamiento de pesas en los tobillos y muñecas siendo que había perdido condición como se había visto mermado su control del Sohma por lo que aprovecho este día que debía de descansar entrenar lo mas que pudiera para mejorar y lo haría todos los días como lo hacía en la época que vivió la esfera celestial. Empezó caminando con 100 kg en las piernas usando las manos cuando vio que no le costaba trabajo, aumento el peso a 500 kg para empezar a practicar el kenpo chino que aprendió de su abuelo siendo que termino su sesión con una meditación zen usando la posición de loto y la forma del valle siendo que estaba en un tablón mientras era sostenida con una rama de bambú pero lo más asombroso era que esta no se movía y no se veían grietas en la rama…más aún la rama no se movía era como si algo la sostuviera. En ese momento llegaron Asia y Raynare de la escuela para que fueran a ver a la recamara del castaño pero notaron como no estaba para ver como la casa estaba limpia por lo que decidieron ir al dojo. Abrieron la puerta solo para quedar asombradas…Issei estaba sobre una rama de bambú y un tablón de roca pero lo más increíble es que no se movía, no pasaba nada aun cuando hicieron ruido.

\- Asombroso – Decía la morena

\- ¿Raynare-san? – Pregunto la rubia confundida

\- Incluso para ti debería ser asombroso ver cómo a pesar de tener el peso del tablón y de Issei…esa vara de bambú no se rompe y mucho menos se tambalea

\- Es verdad – Decía Asia

\- Su meditación es tan profunda que no puedo sentir su flujo es como si no estuviera en esta sala – Decia la caída para que Asia jurara que había visto como el castaño desaparecía del lugar. En ese momento en un círculo mágico aparecieron Rias y Akeno para ver como Asia y Rayanre miraban algo pero al dirigir su mirada no encontraron nada…por lo que se sintieron confundidas

\- ¿Qué están viendo? – Pregunto Rias

\- A Issei-san – Respondio Asia

\- ¿A Ise? – Pregunto la pelirroja confundida

\- Pero si….- Decia Akeno para que viera como la pelirroja al castaño meditando sobre un tablón y una vara de bambú cosa que las confundió para que se tallaran los ojos

\- ¿Desde cuándo esta aquí? – Pregunto la heredera Gremory

\- Supongo que desde antes que llegáramos – Dedujo Raynare

\- ¿Pero cómo es que…? – Preguntaba la pelirroja pero no termino la frase porque…

\- Detuvo su flujo de energía…ahora entiendo porque no lo vimos cuando llegamos – Respondió Akeno sorprendida

\- ¿Detuvo su flujo? – Preguntaron Rias y Asia

\- Si, nosotros podemos sentir a las personas desde lejos por el flujo de energía que emana pero hay una forma en que no se puede sentir ese flujo y es que la persona está muerta o simplemente no está en el lugar – Explicaba la sacerdotisa del trueno – Pero aparecer y desaparecer así, significa que Ise-kun apenas está teniendo un control sobre su flujo pero está al nivel de un monje budista –

En ese momento el castaño da un salto para que atrapar el tablón donde esta antes de que cayera al suelo como tocar con el dedo el bambú que se inclino para que lo atrapara

\- Tenia tiempo que no hacia una meditación tan larga y tranquila – Decía el castaño para que viera como Raynare, Asia, Akeno y Rias estaban viéndolo realmente sorprendidas - ¿Ya es tan tarde? Rayos, espero que no se me haya quemado la cena – se quejo para que las 4 chicas se lanzaran sobre él por lo que tuvo que hacer un simple esfuerzo para no caer

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? Ise – Pregunto Rias tomándolo del rostro

\- Estoy bien, Rias…no te preocupes –

\- ¿Estás seguro? –

\- Si, confía en mi Akeno -

El castaño miro la cara de sorpresa de las chicas por lo que se sintió algo incomodo

\- ¿Sucede algo? – Pregunto algo nervioso

\- No, es solo que nos sorprende que nos llames por nuestros nombres siendo que esperábamos que nos llamaras Buchou…- Dijo Rias

\- Y Akeno-san – Dijo la morena

\- Puede que los use en el club y en la escuela como en eventos importantes pero fuera de esto puedo hablarles de forma casual ¿o acaso les molesta? –

\- Para nada, no es más cómodo – Dijeron las Onee-sama

\- ¿Se quedan a cenar? – Dijo el castaño poniendo celosas a Raynare y a Asia que hizo un puchero debido a que la cena era el único momento en el que podían estar a solas con Issei pero ahora…

\- Claro – Dijeron Rias y Akeno sonrojadas para que todos fuera y vieran que preparo sukiyaki con Udon siendo que las chicas elogiaron al castaño por su sazón. Después de de terminar…

\- Gracias por la comida – Dijeron los 5 chicos para que Rias hablara…

\- Ise, mis padres y hermano quieren hablar contigo por lo que paso en el [Rating Game] – Decia la pelirroja - ¿O debería llamarte [Rey de Shura]? – pregunto la pelirroja

\- Rias, perdóname pero no hablare sobre eso…mucho menos con tu hermano el Satán Carmesí y los líderes del clan Gremory – Dijo el castaño dolido por una razón que desconocían las chicas por lo que se levanto del comedor – Ray…sé que es grosero pero…-

\- No te preocupes…después de todo es mi turno de lavar los platos pero te dejare a ti lavar los tratos de la comida – Decía la morena comprendiendo la situación para que vieran como el castaño salía

\- Gracias – Dijo Issei para retirarse

\- A veces increíblemente insensible, Rias – Le recrimino Akeno – Debiste tener tacto –

\- L-Lo sé, creo que fui algo directa – Decía la pelirroja apenada – Iré a disculparme –

\- Déjalo solo, Gremory – Dijo la caída

\- Raynare-san – Dijo la mencionada

\- Issei necesita pensar y estar a solas un tiempo…- Respondió mientras levantaba la mesa

\- Entiendo –

El castaño se encontraba en el tejado de su casa mientras miraba el cielo siendo que recordó a su abuelo como a sus padres y a su mejor amigo pero sobre todo…

\- Mina-san – Decia el castaño con nostalgia

Mina Kuroki, era la hermana de Gai, Rey de Yasha asi como el primer amor de Issei. Siendo que cuando volvió al mundo humano ella como los conocidos de Issei y Gai tenían la idea de que fueron secuestrados pero que a él lo encontraron vivo pero su mejor amigo estaba muerto. La chica entro en una depresión siendo que él le confesó su amor iniciando una relación pero más que amantes parecían hermanos. Desgraciadamente ella tenía una enfermedad terminal por lo que falleció 1 año antes que su abuelo

Rias miro una foto donde estaban el castaño con su familia y una hermosa chica de cabello negro junto a un peli platino por lo que le dio curiosidad

\- ¿Quiénes son…? –

\- ¿Qué ves? – Pregunto Ray para que viera la foto – Ya has visto la foto –

\- ¿Sabes quienes son la chica del cabello negro y el chico del cabello de plata? – Pregunto la pelirroja

\- Son Gai Kuroki, el mejor amigo de Issei y Mina la herman de Gai-san como la primera novia de Issei –

\- ¡¿Su primera novia?! – Exclamaron Rias y Akeno sorprendidas

\- Si, pero no se preocupen por ella…después de todo ya no vive en este mundo – Decia la morena

\- ¿Entonces está muerta? – Pregunto Akeno curiosa

\- Si, Gai-san murió asesinado por unos terroristas que los secuestraron a él y a Issei mientras que Mina-san murió de una enfermedad terminal, un año antes de que muriera su abuelo –

\- ¿Y los padres de Issei? –

\- Ellos murieron en un accidente automovilístico hace años -

Al oír eso las chicas se sintieron tristes al oír eso y se sintieron mal por preguntar de más pero debían saber más sobre la persona de la que se enamoraron por lo que ambas decidieron hace su jugada

\- Calles de Kuo – Amanecer – Domingo –

El castaño corría con las polainas puestas por las calles de Kuo siendo que con su Sohma liberada…su fuerza, agilidad y reflejos mejoraron aun mas sin contar que era un demonio. Cuando llegaba a su casa se quito los zapatos para encontrar en la entrada de su casa varias cajas de cartón con el símbolo del clan Gremory para ir a la sala y encontrar a…

\- ¿Rias….Akeno? –

\- Oh, buenos días Ise – Dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa mientras ella junto con Asia, Raynare y Akeno bebían té hecho por la [Reina] Gremory

\- Ara-Ara…Ise entrena mucho por lo que tiene mucho musculo aunque se ve delgado…fufufu – Dijo la morena mientras veía al castaño comiéndoselo con la mirada

\- ¿Qué hacen aquí? – Pregunto el castaño

\- ¿Molestamos? – Dijo la pelirroja sonrojada mientras juega con sus dedos siendo que se veía tan tierna que sonrojo al castaño

(Se ve tan linda) Pensó el castaño – Para nada, siempre son bienvenidas…pero me sorprendió verlas aquí tan temprano además de que le informe que retomaría el régimen de entrenamiento de mi abuelo pero también me sorprende ver a Akeno aquí –

\- Lo sé pero vine para otra cosa – Decía Rias

\- ¿Y eso es? – Pregunto Issei intrigado

\- He decidido venir a vivir con ustedes – Dijeron las Onee-sama sorprendiendo a las habitantes de la residencia Hyodo para que…

3…2…1….

\- ¡¿EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?! – Exclamaron Asia y Raynare

\- Entiendo que se mudara Asia y a Rey le ofrecí vivir en mi casa pero por que ustedes también – Pregunto el castaño mirando a las Onee-sama

\- Lo hago para aumentar mi relación con mis siervos - Respondió Rias

\- Ya veo, suena lógico –

\- El lugar donde vivo esta deteriorado por lo que el clan Gremory lo mando a reparar pero me recomendaron vivir en otro lado así que vine aquí – Explico Akeno

\- Entiendo, bueno…bienvenidas a mi casa – Dijo el castaño – No es muy grande pero espero que les sea acogedora –

\- Gracias por permitirnos vivir aquí – Dijeron las Onee-sama inclinándose

\- Issei-san –Asia estaba haciendo pucheros.

\- Rayos…entiendo lo de Asia pero con ellas aquí ahora tendré menos tiempo a solas con Issei – Dijo la morena derrotada

\- Bueno Akeno te dejare la habitación de mis padres y a Rias la habitación de mi abuelo…no las he tocado pero ahora que están aquí las acomodare para poder subir sus cosas – Decía el castaño

\- ¿En serio está bien? – Dijo Rias dudosa

\- Si, sé que mi mis padres y abuelo entenderán – Dijo Issei con una sonrisa que sonrojo a las chicas

El castaño empezó a alzar las cosas de sus padres y abuelo en un cuarto extra que había para sacar sus trofeos de participar en concursos de artes marciales cosa que sorprendió a la morena y a la pelirroja para dejar esas cosas en el almacén detrás de la casa. Escombro los cuartos para que después llevara las cosas de las chicas pero les preguntaba cual caja les pertenecía a quien debido a que no las habían ordenado adecuadamente por lo que empezó en la mañana y termino a medio día

\- Bueno, todo está listo – Dijo Issei – Con esto ya están instaladas en la casa…mañana les daré las copias de las llaves de la entrada como de la puerta –

\- Estas todo lleno de polvo Issei – Dijo la caída

\- Es verdad, me sacudiré afuera y me daré un baño – Decía Issei para salir de la casa y regresar ya casi sin polvo en la ropa como en el cuerpo de pronto sintió una sensación muy suave en su mano

\- Entonces vamos a darnos un baño – Dijo la pelirroja seductoramente – Juntos –

\- Ara-Ara, no pienso quedarme atrás – Dijo Akeno aplastando sus pechos en la espaldas del castaño – Yo lavare la espalda de Ise…lentamente – decía seductoramente

\- No pienso quedarme atrás – Decía Raynare aplastando sus pechos contra el pecho del castaño – También tomare un baño con Issei –

\- Uuun – Decía Asia haciendo un puchero – Y-Yo también tomare un baño con Issei-san – abrazando de la cintura

Mientras el castaño estaba sonrojado debido a las sensaciones y el calor que le transmitían las chicas siendo que no estaba incomodo pero le era difícil de mover por lo que al verse en esta situación solo opto por reírse debido a que le hacía gracia…con ellas aquí la casa no se sentiría tan solo como cuando vivía solo…era como si volviera a tener vida y sabia que la diversión como la situaciones cómicas pero sobre todo la alegría no terminaría

(Mamá…Papá….Abuelo…Gai…Mina-san…chicos…ahora vivo una vida ajetreada pero con grandes amigos y compañeros como tengo una linda hermana menor) Pensaba el castaño mirando a Asia (Como nuevos amores) Mirando a Rias, Akeno y Raynare

(Mina-san…siempre tendrás un lugar en mi corazón…te lo prometo)

Pero lo que no noto es como sobre su casa estaba un dragón de color café que traía un orbe siendo que…

\- Palacio celestial – Esfera celestial –

Ryouma, Hyuga, Reiga, Kuuya y Dan estaban muertos de la risa debido a la situación en la que se encontraba su ex-compañero y amigo debido a que unas lindas chicas discutían por quien tomarían un baño con el mientras era aplastado por sus pechos y su "hermanita" lo abrazaba al no encontrar espacio en la parte superior del cuerpo de su "hermano". Mientras Renge y Lakshu estaban sumamente celosas debido a que la sucesora de su majestad Visnú estaba enamorada del castaño y Renge tenía sentimientos por él…había iniciado una relación con Hyuga pero no funciono y se dio cuenta que ella sentía algo por el Rey de Shura

\- Ara-Ara así que Issei se sacó un harem – Dijo Reiga divertido

\- Estoy celoso de él – Dijo Dan mientras trataba de no reírse

\- Al menos no estará solo – Decía Ryouma

\- Por lo que podemos dejarnos de preocupar por ese aspecto – Decia Hyuga mas aliviado

\- Es verdad – Dijo Kuuya

\- ¿Y cómo va a estarlo? Con semejante bellezas…- Dijo el moreno pero no termino la frase por que recibió un golpe por parte de las 2 chicas que estaban en el lugar

\- ¡Ya cállense! – Dijeron Lashku y Renge – Ese Issei…- dijeron ambas muy celosas

\- Cuando vea a ese Issei le voy a tirar de las mejillas con todas mis fuerzas – Dijo Lakshu muerta de celos

\- Lo voy a perseguir con mi Varda hasta que lo cuelgue de…- Decia Renge mientras los demás comenzaron a reírse mientras rodaban en el suelo siendo que les daba risa lo que le esperaba al castaño cuando se reencontraran de nuevo

\- ¿? –

Mientras Issei estaba en su casa en una situación bastante cómica, dos chicas estaban frente a un cura siendo que estaban hincadas mientras les explicaba su misión

\- Deberán viajar a Japón, en específico a la cuidad de Kuo que es el territorio de Rias Gremory y Sona Sitri para recuperar las reliquias que fueron robadas –

\- Entendemos arzobispo – Dijeron ambas chicas que tenía capuchas en su cabeza

\- Que dios las guie y las acompañe – Decía el hombre

\- Amen – Dijeron ambas jóvenes para levantarse e ir a la misión que se les fue encomendada

\- Mansión Gremory –

\- Así que se negó a hablar – Dijo Lord Gremory

*Si, trate de convencerlo e incluso lo iba a llevar a la fuerza pero…* Decía Rias que antes de acostarse estaba en su cuarto hablando con sus padres sobre la situación del asunto del [Rey de Shura]

\- ¿Pero qué? – Pregunto Lady Gremory

*Cuando hablo del tema se veía mucha tristeza en sus ojos por lo que no insistí más…lo lamento*

\- No te disculpes Ri-tan….después de todo no podemos obligar a Issei-kun a que nos diga si es o no el líder de los 8 valientes – Dijo Sirzechs para que la mencionada terminara la comunicación - Creo que ya has escuchado la situación, Serafall –

\- Buuuuuu….yo quiero conocer al [Rey de Shura]-chan en persona – Dijo la Maou para hacer un berrinche mientras rodaba en el suelo siendo que a los presentes les salio una gota de sudor detras de su cabeza

\- Debes de entender que no quiso venir – Decia el pelirroja mediano pero...

\- Si es el caso, iré a Kuo para conocerlo – Dijo la morena de coletas para irse

\- Espera eso es…- Decía el Maou pero su compañera hizo oídos sordos a lo que le iba a decir por lo que suspiro derrotado mientras veía como desaparecía en un círculo mágico

\- ¿No la va a detener? Sirzechs-sama – Dijo una Maid peli platina

\- Lo haría, Grayfia pero sabes cómo es de terca esa chica cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza…hace hasta lo impensable para obtenerlo – Dijo el mencionado

\- Grigory –

Entraba un trabajador de esta organización entra a una sala donde esta el líder de los caidos y en el lugar varias pantallas en las que se ven las siluetas de unas personas

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Dijo el líder

\- Azazel-sama hemos encontrado el punto a donde se dirige Kokabiel-sama – Dijo el subordinado

*¿No harás algo?* Decía un hombre

\- Dejare que todo siga como si nada para ver que planea ese estúpido, Baraqiel –

\- También se ha esparcido un rumor entre los demonios que ha tomado auge…al punto de que suena incluso en nuestros territorios -

*¿Cuál es ese? * Pregunto una mujer

\- Que él [Rey de Shura] se encuentra en la cuidad donde se dirige Kokabiel-sama - Decía el caído sorprendiendo a los presentes en la sala

*¿Qué hace uno de los 8 valientes…más aun, el líder de los guardianes de la reina Visnu de la esfera celestial en el mundo humano?* Pregunto otro hombre

*¿Qué estará haciendo alguien como él en este lugar?* Decía otro hombre

*Buena pregunta*

*Pero esta es una oportunidad perfecta para reclutarlo* Decía otra mujer para que se iniciara una discusión

\- Como sea, iré de incognito a esa ciudad para ver que trama el idiota de Kokabiel, Shemhazai…te quedas a cargo –

*Me esperaba algo asi* Dijo el identificado como Shemhazai suspirando derrotado

*Iré contigo* Dijo Baraqiel

\- Es mejor que no, se que quieres verla pero ella aun no te perdona y seria perjudicante si me acompañas por que así el idiota nos descubriría – Decía Azazel para que el carde apretara sus puños al no poder ir a ver a esa persona especial para el carde

\- Cielo –

El concilio blanco estaba en discusión por el robo de las armas sagradas de las iglesias correspondientes y las acciones que se iban a tomar aun cuando ya las mencionadas mandaron a sus soldados a recuperar los tesoros. En ese instante entra un ángel de menor rango a la sala interrumpiendo la discusión

\- Concilio blanco – Dijo un ángel para inclinarse ante sus superiores

\- Sabes que no pueden interrumpir en una reunión del concilio – Dijo Raphael

\- Soy consciente de ello pero tengo dos informaciones que proporcionarles que son de máxima importancia – Decía el siervo

\- Habla por favor – Pidió Metraton

\- Sabemos que el carde Kokabiel se dirige a la cuidad de Kuo donde están como protectoras las heredera Sitri y Gremory…las iglesias ortodoxa y cristiana han enviado a sus soldados –

\- ¿Y cuáles la otra información? – Pregunto un hermoso ángel femenino rubio con caireles y ojos verdes con la pupila de cruz curiosa

\- Se dice que él [Rey de Shura], el líder de los 8 valientes del ejercito de la Reina Visnú se encuentra en la cuidad de Kuo –

\- ¿Acaso dijiste el [Rey de Shura]? ¿Aquel que se rumora que es el sucesor del [Brahma] está en el mundo humano? - Dijo Sandalphon

\- Si mi señor –

\- Debemos corroborar esa información y tratar de reclutarlo – Dijo Uriel

\- Entonces iré yo – Dijo Gabriel decidida a conocer a ese legendario héroe en persona

\- No creo que…- Decía Raguel negándose

\- Iré – Dijo con una sonrisa mientras su rostro se veía sombrío cosa que sorprendió y asusto un poco excepto al líder del cielo

\- De acuerdo…Anee- Dijo el ángel temeroso al ver a su hermana así

\- En todo caso, iras escoltada – Dijo el overlord del cielo

\- Pero…- Replico la rubia

\- Pero nada, no podemos dejar que vayas sola – Dijo el rubio

\- Está bien – Dijo la rubia haciendo un puchero mientras infla los mofletes

\- Esfera celestial –

\- Han hecho su primer movimiento – dijo la sucesora de Visnú para llamar la atención de los 8 valientes

\- Entonces…- Decía Reiga

\- Si, la primera gran batalla de Issei en su regreso como el Rey de Shura será contra el carde Kokabiel de Grigory – Informaba mientras miraba su esfera de cristal

\- ¡¿Uno de los líderes de los ángeles caídos?! – Exclamo Ryouma puesto que en el entrenamiento con el maestro Indra…él como los demás sabían de la existencia de loas 3 facciones y otros seres sobrenaturales

\- Hyuga, Ryouma y Reiga prepárense para partir en cualquier momento al oír mi llamado…por ahora descansen y los demás vuelvan a sus tareas…la reunión ha terminado – Decía Lakshu

\- Si, mi señora – Exclamaron los 8 valientes pero uno de ellos se quedo y fue…

\- Su majestad Lakshu –

\- Dime Renge –

\- ¿Cree que Issei estará bien? – Dijo la peli verde preocupada por su amigo y compañero pero sobre todo su amado

\- Lo estará…recuerda que no está solo tiene al [Sekiryuutei] y…- Decía la sucesora de su majestad Visnú pero un siervo del palacio celestial la interrumpi mientras se inclinaba poniendo su frente en el suelo

\- Su majestad….el Shakti del Rey de Shura ha desaparecido –

\- Su Shakti estará con él –

\- Habitación de Issei – Noche –

El castaño estaba durmiendo plácidamente mientras estaba en una recreación de la esfera celestial en su mente pero ante él apareció alguien que no esperaba ver…

\- Brah-Brahma – Decía el castaño sorprendido puesto que pensaba que volviera a ver al dios de la creación de nuevo

[Rey de Shura] Decía el mencionado [Veo que te has convertido en un demonio]

\- Pasaron ciertas cosas, de antemano – Decia el castaño para inclinarse – Lamento no haber cuidado tu Shakti como debía…aun cuando me nombraste tu heredero, no lo cuide como debería haberlo hecho pero debes saber que se rompió cuando enfrente al divino destructor Shiva –

[No te preocupes por eso, Rey de shura] Dijo Brahma [Quiero informarte que aun sin el Shakti…tu eres mi sucesor]

\- Pero si soy un dios ¿Cómo reencarne como demonio? –

[Eso es porque aunque eres el sucesor del dios de la creación no eres un dios puro si no un hibrido de humano /dragón/dios por lo que fuiste herido al no tener tu Sohma así como fuiste capaz de reencarnar como demonio] Explicaba el espíritu del dios de la creación [Dentro de poco deberás proteger a los 4 mundos…difíciles y sangrientas batallas te esperan Rey de Shura…pero sé que con tu experiencia y la sabiduría que obtuviste en la esfera celestial podrás salir avante de la situaciones que se te presenten en el futuro]

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – Decia el castaño

[No puedo decirte más de lo que yo sé….debes estar preparado Rey de Shura pero no estarás solo siempre estaré contigo de una manera que no esperaras] Decía Brahma para desaparecer dejando al castaño confundido con lo que se refería a las batallas

\- ¡Brahma! –

El castaño empezó a analizar las palabras del dios de la creación, no comprendía porque decía tales cosa si el había obtenido el equilibrio del Soma de la esfera celestial y del mundo humano. Decidió que era hora de despertar debido a que debía entrenar

Al despertar noto como Raynare estaba en su lado derecho, Akeno en su lado izquierdo y Rias sobre su cuerpo aplastando sus pechos contra el pecho del castaño. Aunque estaba en un sándwich no le era incomodo debido a que ellas estaba tranquilas el único "problema" era que el aroma y el aliento de las chicas lo embriagaban por lo que aun en contra de su voluntad encontró la forma de salir del sándwich de chicas en el que estaba para ir al tejado de la casa para mirar el cielo que empezaban a salir los rayos del sol

(Sea lo que sea que deba de enfrentar lo hare con valor y decisión para proteger aquello que amo profundamente) Pensaba en Rias y Akeno (No dejare que nada malo les pase aun cuando deba ponerme en peligro)

En ese momento sintió 4 cosas muy suaves como un dulce aroma percibió su olfato para sonreír

\- ¿Qué hacen levantadas? Rias…Akeno – Pregunto el castaño divertido

\- No podíamos dormir sin que estemos a tu lado – Decía la pelirroja

\- Entiendo – Dijo el castaño mirando al cielo

\- ¿En qué piensas? – Pregunto Akeno curiosa

\- Por ahora no se los puedo decir…pero muy pronto lo sabran, confíen en mi – Dijo el castaño con una sonrisa para separarse de ellas y mirarlas - Rias quiero decirte algo como a ti Akeno –

\- ¿Es sobre Mina-san? – Pregunto la pelirroja sorprendiendo al castaño pero supuso que Asia o Raynare le contaron sobre ella a la pelirroja y a la morena siendo que le ahorraron la historia

\- En parte pero no es todo – Dijo el castaño- Mina-san fue mi primer amor pero para ella solo era su hermano menor por lo que a pesar de eso sufri mucho por su muerte. Cuando pensé que no volvería a amar las conocí – Declaro sorprendiendo a las Onee-sama

\- La primera vez que te vi en aquella ventana Rias mientras el viento ondeaba tu cabello mi corazón se aceleró siendo que pensé que veía lo más hermoso del mundo – Dijo el castaño, al oír eso Rias se sonrojo mientras Akeno estaba celosas pero…

\- Cuando te conocí por primera vez, note que a pesar de tener una sonrisa tus ojos reflejaban tristeza pero la escondías con cordialidad siendo que al ver tu lado sádico pude ver la verdadera Akeno-oneesama…no esa dama elegante si no a una chica que debe ser protegida y querida…pase lo que pase siempre serás alguien importante para mi…Akeno – Decía Issei sonrojando a Akeno

Las Onee-sama de Kuo empezaron a derramar lágrimas debido a que el castaño era el primer hombre que les decía tales cosas. Siendo que Akeno odiaba a los hombres pero con el castaño era diferente…Kiba era su amigo y compañero pero a Issei lo veía como un hombre pero no lo odiaba y lo que hizo…salvarla del ataque Yubellana significo mucho para ella. Y Rias que jamás se interesó en ningún hombre veía en el castaño una persona maravillosa como un diamante en bruto siendo que para ella era su "lindo y adorable sirviente" pero aquellas palabras que había dicho en el duelo contra el Phenex le llegaron al corazón por lo que lo abrió totalmente al castaño

\- Cielos, eres muy honesto…decir esas cosas tan lindas…ya me tienes Ise – Decía Rias limpiándose las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas mientras tenía un sonrojo

\- Dijiste algunas palabras que matan...Después de escuchar eso... realmente me lo tomare en serio – Decía Akeno como Rias

El castaño las tomo del rostro con una mano a cada una siendo que les limpio las lágrimas con sus pulgares para acariciarles el rostro

\- No lloren, en esos hermosos rostros solo quiero ver hermosas sonrisas – Dijo el castaño para que primero besara a Rias…al principio empezó suave pero se volvió más apasionado durando 20 segundos dejando un hilo de saliva para que pasara a besar a Akeno que inicio el beso apasionado durando 45 segundos siendo que ella pego sus pechos en el pecho bien trabajado por las artes marciales del castaño…separándose por falta de aire

\- Ara-Ara…parece que yo gano – Dijo Akeno con su típica sonrisa

\- Si pero a mí me beso primero – Dijo Rias con orgullo

\- Si pero mi beso fue más apasionado –

\- El mío fue con mucho amor -

En ese momento el castaño las abrazaba de la cintura mientras ellas se pegaban a su castaño seductoramente para empezar a discutir siendo que el castaño las veía con una sonrisa…aguantándose la risa puesto que se le hacía muy divertido ver a las Onee-sama…esas chicas refinadas y elegantes que siempre se ven maduras…discutir como chicas de su edad…era un lujo que solo él se podía dar…por lo que sentía cercano a ellas

(Por estas cosas tan sencillas es que avanzare hacia el futuro…no dejare que nada malo les pase) Pensaba Issei pero sintió un mal augurio como si algo terrible fuera a suceder…era algo grande como trascendental que cambiaría el rumbo de la historia. Siendo que el Shakti del Rey de Shura se pone en el escritorio del cuarto de Issei

Todo estaba listo para iniciar la batalla donde Rias sabría a qué se refería Lord Phenex al llamar a Issei, el [Rey de Shura] como conocerá el pasado secreto de su lindo y adorable [peón] como del hombre que se enamoro. Empezara una nueva vida para él pero mientras es "la calma antes de la tormenta". Pero por suerte para él, viejos amigos y aliados de varias batallas vendrán a ayudar en esta gran batalla que esta por acontecer

El escenario está listo

Los actores están a puesta de escena

Este es el primer llamado para el evento más importante para las 3 facciones como de la esfera celestial

La tan anhelada resurrección del [Rey de Shura] como la primera aparición del sucesor del [Brahma] en el mundo humano

Como el posible desencadenamiento de una segunda guerra de las facciones

Ahora todo está en manos del director más voluble del universo: El destino

Avances (Tema de fondo: Intruder – Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei OST a partir del minuto 1:41)

\- Es un honor conocerlo, [Rey de Shura] -

\- Rey de Shura-chan quiero que te conviertas en mi sirviente

\- ¿Espadas Sagradas? -

\- ¿Eres la bruja? Asia Argento -

\- No dejare que lastimes a Asia –

\- Ise-kun deja que te mate para expirar tus pecados...Amen –

\- Soy tu senpai -

\- _¡Naumanku sanmanda donbada abiraunken sowaka! –_

 _ **Capítulo 2: Mensajeras de la tempestad**_

 _ **Hola ¿Cómo están? Supongo que no esperaban algo así, eh….¿cuantos de ustedes adivinaron? Sean sinceros**_

 _ **Este capítulo salió antes de lo previsto por lo que les pido que no se acostumbren porque esto será muy raro que pase**_

 _ **Bueno aquí ya adelante la relación de Rias y Akeno con Issei siendo que como comente en el summary…ellas son las principales siendo Rias la líder y Akeno la segunda al mando del harem**_

 _ **Como vieron la aparición de Gabriel y Serafall también se adelantó así como la de Baraqiel, Shemhazai y Azazel…además de que notaron como la leyenda del Rey de Shura es conocida por las 3 facciones excepto los jóvenes como Rias**_

 _ **Muchos dirán: "Zero ¿Cómo fue esa pelea donde Issei rescato a Asia y Raynare?" bueno ustedes dirán si lo hago como un especial o un one-shot…dejen sus comentarios**_

 _ **Como se dieron cuenta la Maou Serafall Leviatán así como la Arcángel Gabriel han tomado interés en**_ ** _nuestro_** _ **querido Issei Rey de Shura pero solo la primera sabe su identidad**_

 _ **¿Les gustaría que el fic tuviera opening y ending? Comenten en PM o reviews cuales les gustaría que fueran**_

 _ **Dejen sus Reviews, su opinión es muy importante**_

 _ **Los capítulos estarán sujetos a cambios sin previo aviso**_

 _ **Perdonen las faltas de ortografía como de escritura**_

 _ **Dejo mi pagina de perfil donde encontraran informacion del fic en el perfil**_

 _ **Es todo por el momento**_

 _ **Soy ZeroKaien…hasta la próxima**_

 _ **Gracias Totales**_


End file.
